


Fullmetal the Alchemist

by Batsutousai



Series: Song Parodies [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Song parody of Frosty the Snowman and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood/manga





	

_Fullmetal the alchemist_  
_Was a boy far from genteel_  
_With a long red coat and braided hair_  
_And two limbs made out of steel_  
  
_Fullmetal the alchemist_  
_was a State Alchemist they say_  
_He was just a kid but everybody knows_  
_How he saved Amestris that day_  
  
_There must have been something divine_  
_About his alchemy_  
_For when he'd clap his hands together_  
_Evil fled his majesty_  
  
_Fullmetal the alchemist_  
_Was talented as could be_  
_But everyone says he would scream_  
_And shout if someone called him a pea_  
  
_Crackledy clap clap_  
_Crackledy clap clap_  
_Watch Fullmetal fight_  
_Crackledy clap clap_  
_Crackledy clap clap_  
_The demons back all night_  
  
_Fullmetal the alchemist_  
_Would face his foe that day_  
_So he bought a new coat_  
_And he braided his hair_  
_And he didn't run away_  
  
_Into Central City_  
_With friends at his back_  
_He refused to be stopped_  
_By the military's upset_  
_For he had some eyes to black_  
  
_He faced the demon in his lair_  
_And refused to bow to it_  
_Him and his allies fought for hours_  
_While above us the eclipse_  
  
_When the demon was finished_  
_Fallen dead at Fullmetal's feet_  
_He didn't stay or celebrate_  
_But left to find_  
_More villains to browbeat_  
  
_Crackledy clap clap_  
_Crackledy clap clap_  
_Watch Fullmetal fight_  
_Crackledy clap clap_  
_Crackledy clap clap_  
_The demons back all night_

**Author's Note:**

> Have another FMA holiday parody! Also for the Days of Yore December event on celebrate_fma.
> 
> You know what I hate? _Rhymes_. *rage quits*


End file.
